clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agentgenius (Banned)
Question Exactly what does this crisis entail just wondering? BugzyTalk 16:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'm honestly not sure, I believe that User:Sheepman is working on a defonition of 'Crisis'. Until then, just loads of Users quitting.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 16:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Well, to be frank about it, why should everyone drop everything and run for something that won't happen? Seems like one of that there fortune-teller predictions to me at the moment. BugzyTalk 16:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No-one is dropping anything right now. This is for if there is a Crisis.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 17:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Small Notes on Innocence These are my notes on my innocence. I don't expect you to read them, but I just want to have them here. I was banned for Sockpuppting, right? Well, Wikipedia defines Sockpuppeting as A sockpuppet is an online identity used for purposes of deception within an online community. In its earliest usage, a sockpuppet was a false identity through which a member of an Internet community speaks with or about himself or herself, pretending to be a different person,1 like a ventriloquist manipulating a hand puppet. In current usage, the perception of the term has been extended beyond second identities of people who already post in a forum to include other uses of misleading online identities. For example, a NY Times article claims that "sock-puppeting" is defined as "the act of creating a fake online identity to praise, defend or create the illusion of support for one’s self, allies or company."' The key difference between a sockpuppet and a regular pseudonym (sometimes termed an "alt" which is short for alternate, as in alternate identity) is the pretense that the puppet is a third party who is not affiliated with the puppeteer. I did not pretend I was not me (If you see what I mean). So I'm not a sockpuppet. HOWEVER, The COC says Sockpuppets are multiple usernames for the same vandal I did not vandalise. So I'm not a sockpuppet. :The COC's and Wikipedia's definitions may be flawed. You do realize that, do you? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, no, I don't. I don't place your personal opinion over the millions of Wikipedia editors and our COC. Indeed, since this Wiki operates under the COC, and I was banned under the COC, the defonition of sockpuppet provided in the COC must be applied with regards to me, even if it is flawed. However, you might want to change the COC, thus preventing some bright spark from defending Walrus from future bans...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 05:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Ummm... since I just proved I'm innocent, could I have my case re-reviewed?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hello? Anyone? I need my case reveiwed!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Is anyone reading this? I jut proved my innocence! I must be unbanned so I can have a fair trial!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ARE YOU ALL DEAF!?!?!?! I need to be unbanned so I can be tried! If I am convicted you can finally get rid of me. If I am not convicted I will return. Fair enough?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) In Response to YOU We have created a CAP, but it drastically differs from your demands. The rules are less strict and help more with getting out of and altogether preventing a crisis than allowing a totalitarian government (yes, that's exactly what you demand in your CAP) and overly strict, discouraging, and unjust rules. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I read your CAP, I personally think that it is a sort of extention of my CAP, but that's just me. However, I have three questions: #What are the punishments for breaking the CAP? #What about this segment: ::If you are an admin, try not to go on a banning spree until you have found the instigator and have reasoned with the other admins that he/she is really guilty and started the Crisis on purpose. ::Make sure you have analyzed the instigator's side of things before you PWN them to kingdom come. ::If the instigator is truly sorry, forgive and forget. Do not block them unless they are faking. ##I'm sorry, the 'instigator'? What is is this! No-one means to cause Crises, they are accidents! ###Wait a minute... is this directed at me? ::he/she is really guilty and started the Crisis on purpose ::unless they are faking ####That sure sounds like it's directed at me... #Have you gotten clearence from the BOB yet? ##If you haven't, what gives you the authority to create this plan? Please answer my questions, as you are the only one talking to me right now.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 05:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) My responses: #You will be given a warning if you break Section 1. Punishments for breaking Section 2 (acts other than quitting) range from warnings to blocks and are decided by the admins. #Excuse me? Some evil, heartless person out there might send hate mail to an important user, causing them to quit. Then the rest of the wiki collapses. Did you examine the possibilities at all? ##Might be, might not be. ##And if it isn't? #Ask them. And stop trying to undermine me. ##If I recall correctly, I got your and Sheepman's permission. What gave you the authority, then, to give me and Sheepman the all-clear? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) OK, fine. Good. BTW, I was actually giving you permission to use my idea, in a manner other then what I had previously proposed.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 20:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) PS: I actually hacked Walrus on his Wiki! Go figure! I messed up his password. Template:Property(and Wikia/GFDL?) VS. BOB I saw that bill, saw it passed, was pleased (I always hated people deleting their articles when they quit), re-read it, realised why it should not have been passed. Template:Property. Content on a Wiki can be copywrited (if the content is clearly marked as copywrite material) and, as such, Users can delete thier articles if they want, PROVIDE THAT THE ARTICLE IN QUESTION IS COPYWRITED. Wiki supports this idea, I'll prove it: Template:Permission. See? To Be Continued... Agentgenius, you are not a BOBMASTER. You cannot change the BOB's final word. The GFDL does not allow copyrights on a wiki, as I should have realized when I wrote QFTGW. Ask the Wikia Staff. No one can legally copyright anything here, thanks to the GFDL. Your plan to upset the wiki will not work, my friend. The GFDL law is fully against you. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh, did you even read my argument?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) P.S.:'Plan'? Oh, and to your Template:Permission rant: The template states that the image is copyrighted to an outside source, not the wiki. Aforementioned outside source gave permission for the image's usage to the wiki. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) That's the point... I'' am an outside source. ''You are an outside source. Now restore my template!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) You are in no position to impose your will or make demands, Agentgenius. By "outside source", I mean a third party not associated with or part of the wiki. We are part of the wiki. Nice try. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but we are not part of the Wiki. Your logic is flawed: ::Users are part of the Wiki ::Only outside sources may hold copywrited material on this Wiki. ::Template:Permission is a template for allowing people to upload thier Copywrited material. ::Therefore, Users may not use Template:Permission. And before you go off deleting Template:Permission, it was created by Wikia staff.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) No, you're logic is flawed. The Permission template is a tag stating that so-and-so image is copyrighted to so-and-so outside source, and so-and-so user, who is part of this wiki, uploaded it with permission of aforementioned outside source. And wwho ever said I would delete the template? Before you assume, my dear Watson, think through all possibilities. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:01, 19 May 2009 (UTC) So, say I'', the real person, gave MY permission for ''myself to upload it. I said you would delete it 'cos you deleted MY template that did the same thing for copywrite reasons!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 20:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) For one thing, no one who has ever uploaded an image to this wiki got their image legally copyrighted beforehand. And even if you did, then you wouldn't be able to upload it to the wiki at all, because according to the GFDL, "all copies the licensed document must be available under the same license." Since one copy of the image is copyrighted and another is copylefted (under the GFDL), this would never work. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, 'legally copywrited'? Any work created is automatically copywrited, unless specified otherwise!. Anyway, it would work. I simply say that it is copywrited to me. Therefore it is. Anyone copying it is prosecuted, but it can be edited freely.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sir, any work that is created is not copyrighted instantaneously. You have to get it copyrighted at some federal office or other. (For example, you need to patent an invention for it to be considered your work and not Bob's.) TurtleShroom can tell you all aobut that; from what I can roughly recall, he memorized quite a bit of U.S. Copyright Laws. And before you mention that you live in Ireland and are exempt from U.S. Law, please remember that Wikia is stationed in the U.S. and abides by US Law. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) You are thinking of trademarks, not copywrites. Copywrires are automatic. Look it up.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ban SuperHomsar and Samuke They are SOCKPUPPETS! They laim they were hacked, and yet, they were constantly saying how they were getting revenge! For being made to quit! Also, they say Walrus hacked htem, and yet they INSULTED Walrus while 'hacked'! Also, I think TS knows, in his heart, that this is true: :19:54] Sk8itbot, we won't use the "cousin" excuse. You are to say WALRUS, becauase a WALRUS he was/ :19:54 ... Walrus, not cousin, WALRUS. :19:54 ... If you want anyone to believe you, you better say Walrus... walrues hack. And I will just mention thetboth the 'hacker' and Sk8bot referenced to 'homestarrunner.com' in EXACTLY the same way!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 20:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) For one thing, you have no proof of your first and second claims (that users in question were saying how they were getting revenge and that they insulted Walrus while hacked). In addition, if they were hacked, the hacker wouldn't care about any insults. He would, in fact, probably have his hacked accounts insult himself to lead the investigators off on a false trail! As for your third claim, you don't have an exclusive insight into TurtleShroom's heart, nor do you have proof that TurtleShroom knows that your claims are true. And as for your final claim, is that even significant? It might be a coincidence. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) He said it while he was hacked, I'm sure many people will remember that. Walrus is a stupid vandal. I don't believe he wpuld do that. He only wants attention. No, you're right. I don't sorry. It doesn't prove anything, it is just suggestive.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) oh...so this is how it is??? talk 'bout us behind our backs? well agent, the truth is our cosson is real and e DID hack us and he knew we are hr fans cozz fred (metal) (superhomsar) has a homestarrunner background and we were serfing the site before he locked uss in the bathroom :@-- 21:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) OK, fine. BTW, I'm not talking 'behind your back'. Actually, TurtleShroom did say that. I saw him personally myself. --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 21:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) THX for that.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) oh rly? :19:56 Well, it aint a exscuse, he is rly, but i guess he is a walrus :P. I was just saying that TurtleShroom did say that. I was not questioning whether he was or not. --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 22:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Duh.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ah, soz, but Im very depressed from the trouble that my cusion has caused, sombody help me... -- 22:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I will help you. No worries. Forgive and forget and all that.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) email my cusion at MIKE374362462@aol.com! lol -- 22:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I think you should be placed on probation, like I nearly was. Fair enough?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) In a perfect Wiki... This is a collection of Users ideals of a perfect Wiki. I am hping to turn this into a project as soon a I am unbanned. Agentgenius In my vision of a perfect Wiki, most political activity is removed. The Court House and the BOB remain though, albeit in altered forms. The focus is on making the articles on this Wiki great, not anything else. BOB The BOB remains, but is no longer simply the Beurocrats. BOBMASTERS are elected for a fixed term, after which they may attempt to be reelected. They are not all powerful however, the Court House is higher. Court House The Court House is more like a real Court House. BOBMASTERS for Judges, random Users for a Jusry. As in a real Court House, either side may have either a Judge or a Jury Member replaced with a different one if they think they are prejudiced. Explorer The perfect wiki should be balanced. The government should not interfere much with the wiki's main community, and only acts in times of need. Otherwise, it sits there and works silently, managing the wiki's policies and taking feedback from the other users. The laws and policies are apt to change if the users and government believe they should be, and, like in Agentgenius's model, the main purpose is to create and maintain great articles. Users are encouraged to be creative, and regular meetings about the wiki (its articles, its community, its governemnt, its stability, etc.) are held twice every month. Users can suggest ideas through these meetings or the congress, which runs similarly to the American Congress, with different committees reviewing different bills. Arguments, fights, and flame wars are dealt with by admins, and all parties try to work things out peacefully. Blocks are used sparingly for users and IPs, but vandals and hackers are dealt with severely. The wiki is safe for young children to visit, and everyone can have fun. Side Note There is no such thing as a perfect wiki, of course. Human nature is imperfect, and will always get in the way. I believe trying to become perfect is okay, but not worth trying way too hard for. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Project:Tabletop I think it should be acomputer game. I could even make it for this Wiki. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I have programming skills. And I use a real language, not VB or PPT. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:33, 20 May 2009 (UTC) OK... Why do I care? I could still make it! Anyway, you don't need to use those things for Game Making.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I have experience. However, AG, you could help with rules. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ummm... I have experievce too. Sorry. I actually work for a games company, albiet a small one. I can create the game, no problemo. Assuming any rules get made.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 19:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Well just in the software side. Speed works on the images, you can work on a simplified D&D ruleset, or use another table RPG engine. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 19:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) D&D? I was thinking more platform... I'm not very good at D&D. Maby some kind of compromise? I'm not sure how, dut perhaps you can desighn the rules while I'm away.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 16:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can I help with the storyline, or whatever? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. I wont be on the wiki for a while, so I will start when I get back. 'Till then, you can all create the storyline.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 16:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC)